Prank Year 7 angels
by singer
Summary: It's Potter vs. Evans CHAPTER 9 IS REWRITTEN. Somehow my chapter didn't upload sorry Lily hated James for the past 6 years and James never noticed her that way. Now it's 7th year, will things change?
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: What you don't recognize is mine. Everything else belongs to, who else?,  
  
J. K. Rowling.  
  
A/n: Jas is short for Jace. It's pronounced like the J A S part of Jason, k?  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
  
  
"How's my Head Girl doing?"  
  
Lily turned to see a slim girl with raven black hair naturally curled in a civil belle style skipping toward her.  
  
"Hey Jas! I just saw Sirius back there. I assume you already got to him?"  
  
Jas's blue eyes sparkled merrily, "He PURPOSELY crashed his trolley into mine and you know how it goes,"  
  
Lily grinned, "What did you do to him? Inflate him?"  
  
"Basically, I made him swell into a balloon"  
  
The girls settled into an empty compartment  
  
"How was your summer with Petunia?" Jas grinned wickedly  
  
"Oh that… I took your suggestion and I *accidentally* dropped a filibuster firework in her soup. She's been ignoring me ever since"  
  
"Well, she off your nerves no-  
  
The girls could hear someone coming toward their compartment "There's got to be an empty compartment somewhere."  
  
Four boys entered the compartment.  
  
Jas looked up from her book and shrieked, "Not you four AGAIN, get out of here, out, out." She stood up trying to push them out off the compartment.  
  
The boys looked bewildered at her, "C'mon Jas let us sit with you gals, there's nowhere else to sit." groaned a slightly shriveled looking boy.  
  
"What's up with you Sirius? You look like a shriveled lemon," Lily asked giggling  
  
Sirius glared at her, "You can thank Jas here for turning me into a puffer fish and James over did the counter curse."  
  
"OH don't worry about it, you'll look normal in no time unless that is if you bother us again."  
  
James rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "What can two girls do to us?"  
  
Lily stood up, "Say that again?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing"  
  
"If you want to stay here, you better not bother us or else." Jas waved her wand menacingly  
  
Remus piped up, "Don't worry we won't as long as you don't"  
  
"Agreed"  
  
Boys settled in and immediately huddled together in a whisper conference.  
  
Jas rolled her eyes, "I don't want to know what they're going to do."  
  
"Actually," James grinned, "you can help us with a pranks on Snape"  
  
Lily frowned, "Help YOU? No thanks we come up with our own pranks. You do yours."  
  
"Well our pranks are better than yours so we thought you might actually do a GOOD prank," James retaliated  
  
"Cut it out already, you guys act like you're married" Sirius sighed exasperated.  
  
"We Do Not!!" shouted Lily and James  
  
Peter smirked from his corner, "Well, at least engaged."  
  
"Peter!"  
  
"All right let's go find Snape"  
  
The boys left  
  
Seconds later a high-pitched shriek could be heard throughout the train. "POTTER, I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!"  
  
"What'd you guys do?" Jas asked as the boys came hurtling through the door. Snape appeared at the door with purple hair and pink skin.  
  
"Love your look Snape, is it a new fashion?" Lily smirked  
  
However Snape ignored her, "If it's the last thing I do, I'm going to get you back!" he shouted slamming the door behind him as he left.  
  
Jas looked down at the four boys rolling on the floor laughing. "Very amusing, I believe that Lily and I did that to him in, what?, 3rd year?"  
  
"Oh shut up Jas" cracked Peter  
  
"Why should I?" Jas challenged.  
  
"Cause you're…uh…stupid?"  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow, "Look who's talking"  
  
The train suddenly jerked to a stop. Everyone fell on to the ground. Lily found her landing very comfy for some reason.  
  
"Geroff me Evans."  
  
Lily looked down to see that she was on top of James. She stared into his intense brown eyes. He leaned forward…  
  
"James and Lily sitting in a tree, K. I. S. S. I. N. G. first comes love, then comes-  
  
This pulled Lily out of her trance. She got stood up and smacked Sirius across the head, "Shut up!"  
  
"Sorry about the sudden stop, it appears that there was a stopping charm placed on the train tracks, however, there was no damage." Announced the conductor.  
  
Jas grinned, "Mission accomplished!"  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow, "you guys did that?"  
  
Lily curtsied, "Who else?"  
  
~*~  
  
Lily looked across the table and glared at James. He kicked her from under the table and made a face. Jas frowned, "Uh Lily," she whispered, "I don't know if you know or not but, James is the Head boy."  
  
Lily's eyes went wide as saucers, "Him the Head Boy? My life is over." She slumped in her chairs.  
  
Sirius grinned evilly, "Aren't you proud of your Jimmy Boy?" He emphasized the "your" part.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and turned back to the end of the Sorting.  
  
"Ahem, just a note for first years, and a couple of our 7th years," Professor Dumbledore glanced at the Gryffindor table where James and co. were sitting. "The Forbidden Forest is of course forbidden. You may not leave the castle unless it is for classes or Quiditch practice. Speaking of Quiditch practices, if you are 2nd year and over you are welcome to try out. Please see, the Quiditch captain of your house. You may eat."  
  
Lily grabbed her fork and started piling her plate with food. James grinned at her, "Would you like some soup, dear?"  
  
Lily looked uncertainly at him, "Er…I guess."  
  
He grinned and splashed the soup in to her bowl spraying Lily with soup. Lily sputtered for a second, "James, hun, I hope you like pumpkin juice a lot because…" she grabbed a pitcher of juice and sloshed it all over his front. James flung a spoonful of mashed potato at Lily. Lily ducked and it splattered Snape sitting at the table next to them. Snape turned and hurled a roll smacking Jas in the back of her head. She shrieked and grabbed a bowl of cranberry sauce and showered a dozen or so Slytherins with sauce.  
  
"Food Fight Sirius yelled over the hubbub.  
  
Pretty soon the other tables joined in. Remus charmed the peas to attack the Slytherins. James was trying to pour gravy on Snape's greasy head when Lily drenched him with the rest of the pumpkin juice. He flung the ladle of gravy aside and attacked her with broccoli. The gravy splattered a couple of teachers. Professor Dumbledore, one of the victims, stood up and started hurling rolls at everyone. Jas was dumping ice cubes down Malfoy's shirt.  
  
When the food fight ended, nearly everyone was covered in food, Professor Dumbledore waved his wand and the students were clean.  
  
"Prefects, please lead the students to your common room! Good night!"  
  
Lily stood up and clambered toward the Gryffindor tower, "Urgh so many stairs! When well this end?"  
  
"Eat a little too much Carrots?"  
  
Lily turned around to meet James grinning up at her. "Shut you mouth Potter."  
  
James grinned, "That's not very nice now Lily is it?"  
  
"Yeah," chipped in Sirius, "or else he won't ask you out anymore."  
  
Two pairs of eyes glared at him and slowly advanced toward him. Sirius looked wildly around. He snatched a near by cushion and hurled it at James hitting Lily in the process. James flung the cushion back and Lily grabbed a pillow and heaved it at Sirius. Soon there was a flurry of pillows sailing through the air.  
  
"Hey" screamed Jas who had just entered the common room. "What was that for?"  
  
Sirius shouted, "Jas, love, your own my side!" as he tossed a pillow at James.  
  
"JACE HOPE FOLEY! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE, YOUR OWN MY SIDE!" screeched Lily.  
  
Jas looked slightly bewildered as Sirius chucked a pillow at her.  
  
"You'll pay for that! You little…" she tackled Sirius with a hurricane of pillows. Lily snatched a cushion and accidentally hit James.  
  
"Don't hurt your little boyfriend Evans!" shouted Sirius over the pillows  
  
He was responded by a whack with a pillow  
  
"All right, I give up, you guys win even though it was a little unfair, three against one" Sirius grumbled brushing the feathers out of his hair.  
  
"I'm going to bed," Jas looked at them annoyed.  
  
"Me too," agreed Lily wading through the sea of feathers  
  
"Good night sleeping beauties"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"James, say good night to the love of your life"  
  
James smacked him with a pillow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope you guys like it! I would totally appreciate for you to review my story. Maybe a couple (at least) before I put up the next chapter.  
  
Luv you all,  
  
singer 


	2. Pranks pranks and more pranks

Disclaimer: I hope you know by now that none of this belongs to me (except a couple characters and the plot) it belongs to the wonderful J. K. Rowling  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
  
  
Jas fidgeted slightly under the table as she watched the owls pour in. Sirius, to the right of her, jabbed her sharply in the ribs, "Will you stop it? You're practically shaking the whole table."  
  
"I am not"  
  
"You are too"  
  
"I'm not"  
  
"Are too"  
  
Jas was interrupted by an official looking owl who dropped down beside her goblet. Nervously, she took the letter and the owl took off. She placed the letter under her plate and kept eating.  
  
"Well? Are you going to read it or not?"  
  
Jas looked nervously at the letter as if it were going to attack her, "I don't want to know what it says"  
  
Lily looked at her strangely, "Can I read it then?"  
  
Jas merely shrugged and nudged the letter toward her.  
  
Thoroughly bewildered, Lily picked up the letter and ripped it open. She stole a glace at Jas and then turned to the letter:  
  
To Ms. Jace Hope Foley,  
  
We are sorry to inform you that your parents were k……Voldemor –  
  
Lily let out a gasp as she scanned the rest of the contents and hugged Jas who had burst out crying, "It's alright Jas."  
  
The Marauders looked nonplussed at the two girls. James frowned, "er Jas, Lily? Are you guys okay?"  
  
Lily calmly replied, "We're fine, Remus, stop hogging all the timetables, hand them out."  
  
"Oh, right!"  
  
There was a loud explosion from the Slytherin table. "POTTER, THAT'S IT!" the Marauders were shaking with laughter.  
  
Jas stared at them with disbelief, "Can you believe them?"  
  
"What did they do?" frowned Lily  
  
"Humph. They put a filibuster firework into Snape's goblet I guess."  
  
Lily shook her head as she watched the juice drenched Slytherins march over to James and co.  
  
~*~  
  
"Take a seat class, and open to page 4 in your text books. Today we'll be transfiguring these birds into hats. Please follow the instructions in your books"  
  
Jas raised her shoulders. With a few chosen words and a wave of a wand the bird was replaced with a hat.  
  
Lily closed her eyes and waved her wand causing the bird to squawk loudly. She slowly opened her eyes a fraction only to see a dignified scorched bird covered in soot in front of her.  
  
"ARGHHH! I'll never get it!"  
  
"Yes!" floated over a voice from across the room, James was holding a hat in his hand. Lily gritted her teeth and clenched her fists  
  
"What's the matter? Can't even transfigure a bird into a hat?" James smirked at her.  
  
"Oh shove off. Mind your own business"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because- She waved her wand and James's hair turned a bright green color and rushed out of the room before he could retaliate.  
  
  
  
"Wait up Lily!" Jas came puffing up the corridors, "Tell me again, why do you hate James so much, huh?"  
  
Lily shrugged, "He pushed me out of the boat in First year." She stated lamely  
  
"What? That was seven years ago!"  
  
"So what? He's still really mean to me and remember that time in 2nd year? He embarrassed me to death!"  
  
Jas stared at her friend and shrugged as James tripped in front of them.  
  
Grinning, Jas said to him, "James, I always knew you were falling for Lily."  
  
Lily looked at him exasperatedly and offered her hand to pull him up.  
  
He looked innocently at her and took her hand and pulled her down onto the ground. Lily landed sprawled on top on James again.  
  
"awww aren't they cute together?" Sirius asked coming up the corridor.  
  
"Shut up Black!" Lily replied gingerly sitting up.  
  
"I'm sorry Evans but…Will you get the hell off of me?"  
  
Lily blinked and looked at James, "Oh sorry hun, but I think I'm very comfortable sitting here"  
  
"Get off!"  
  
"Touchy touchy, you pulled me down here in the first place." Lily muttered getting off.  
  
James grinned evilly with concentration as he carefully moved Lily's braid onto his desk. Stealthily he performed a charm to stick her braid to his desk.  
  
"Please get with your partner that I just paired you up with!"  
  
Lily groaned and stood up to sit by James.  
  
"JAMES HAROLD POTTER III YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" she shriek as her braid painfully jerked her down  
  
James shrugged and performed the counter spell  
  
Lily narrowed her eyes as she sat down by him and rolled her eyes. Across the room Sirius was blowing her kisses.  
  
"Boys" she sighed  
  
Carefully aiming she pelted a wad of paper at his head.  
  
"Hey! What was that for eh?"  
  
"Opps sorry" she sarcastically apologized  
  
Immediately she turned to her vase and performed the charm. She leaned back to watch James make his pitiful attempts.  
  
By his 26th try Lily was getting really bored. She had already turned his hair gold with out him noticing. There were beetles down Sirius's shirt and he was completely drenched in water.  
  
"Okay Potter this is how you do it" she yelled impatiently, "You need to flick your wand and swish it downwards. Not up or across, Down!"  
  
James stared at her intensely. Lily felt uncomfortable under his gaze. She waved her hand in front of his face. "Earth to James!"  
  
"Wha-what?"  
  
"What were you staring at, hmmm?"  
  
"You" he blurted out immediately blushing. Quickly he turned back to the vase and correctly charmed it.  
  
"Finally! A little slow there"  
  
"Whatever let's go to dinner."  
  
  
  
"Jas come over here!"  
  
Jas turned and saw Sirius crouching in a corner of the common room away from the chatter. She frowned as an evil grin surfaced on his face.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked taking a step back.  
  
"Well you see, I need your help on something"  
  
"Spit it out"  
  
Sirius shrugged "Okay you asked me"  
  
"Just say it"  
  
"Don't you think James and Lily would be a good couple?"  
  
Jas looked uncertainly, "I guess…" she replied hesitantly.  
  
"Well I'm going to set them up or make them fall for each other, want do you think?"  
  
"Do what ever you want. What are you asking me for? Do you want my permission or something?"  
  
"Actually, no, you're going to help me."  
  
Jas grinned mischievously, "I wish I could Sirius but Lily's my best friend."  
  
Sirius looked slightly put off.  
  
"I'll do what I can to help you, K?"  
  
They were interrupted by a scream.  
  
"James Potter! Come back and but me straight!" yelled Lily as she ran passed.  
  
It seemed like James had shrunk her. Sirius looked down at her amazed.  
  
Lily chased James around the room throwing curses at him.  
  
"Coloirs Azui" Lily panted waving her wand. James frowned as he saw his hair turn blue.  
  
"Redeies!" James shouted furiously tuning Lily's innocent green eyes red.  
  
"I'm going to get you for that Potter! Chipuskam!"  
  
Remus roared with laughter as James sprouted a bushy tail.  
  
Lily ducked behind the couch to avoid James's curse.  
  
He finally gave up. Tossing his wand aside, James tackled Lily on the couch tickling her.  
  
"Aren't they perfect for each other?  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks to the people who r/r my story. Luv you guys!  
  
I would appreciate it if you would still review it, Thank you so much!  
  
Luv  
  
Singer 


	3. Autumn Dance

1 Disclaimer: This is all thanks to the wonderful J. K. Rowling. It ain't mine.  
  
Chapter 3 :  
  
  
  
Lily entered the Great Hall slightly bewildered. She had stayed after transfiguration to get some help. When she entered the Hall people were screaming and talking excitedly.  
  
She slid into a chair next to Jas and Sirius. "What's up with everyone?"  
  
Remus was grinning from across the table at her, "Dumbledore just said that we're having an Autumn Dance a week from today. No partners needed."  
  
Jas rolled her eyes, "We have to wear our dress robes."  
  
James had an expression on his face. It was a mixture between amusement and horror.  
  
"What's with him?" Lily nudged Jas.  
  
Jas caught Sirius's eye and grinned evilly. "Lily, darling, I'm terribly, awful, sorry-  
  
"JUST TELL ME!"  
  
"I don't think you want to know"  
  
"I do!"  
  
"Promise you won't hurt me?"  
  
"Why would I do that"  
  
"Because-  
  
"Just tell me!"  
  
"Okay," Jas took a step backwards from her. "The Head gal and guy have to dance together"  
  
Lily, who had just taken a sip from her goblet, spewed it out spraying James and Remus. "W-what? Th-that's im-impos-sible!" she coughed.  
  
"Hey! I'm not that bad," James glared at her wiping the juice off his face.  
  
~*~  
  
"How's this look?" Jas asked nervously, pulling on a navy blue robe.  
  
Lily smiled at her friend, "you look great Jas" she replied pulling on her dark green robes. From down the stairs Lily could here the boys complaining.  
  
"Well you girls hurry up?"  
  
"Yeah really! All you have to do is pull on your robes and you're set."  
  
"Slow-pokes!"  
  
"Coming love!" Jas yelled exasperatedly.  
  
She linked arms with Lily and they marched down the stairs together.  
  
"Finally! We thought you died up there!"  
  
Lily glared at James. "Well, what's everyone waiting for? Lets go!" she responded huffily.  
  
They entered the Hall to see everyone was already there.  
  
"Look what you did! We're late!" Peter accused the girls.  
  
Jas looked at him oddly, "It's not like anyone will ask you to dance" she responded sharply.  
  
"Hey! I heard that!"  
  
"Good! I wanted you too!"  
  
"All right you two shut it now!" Sirius interrupted. He pushed James and Lily up toward the center of the hall, "You two lovebirds need to start the dance."  
  
Lily turned back and slapped him across the head  
  
"Hey! She messed up my hair!"  
  
Remus laughed at the hysterical sight of seeing Lily and James dancing. Lily was trying to push James as far away from her as possible. James seemed to be enjoying himself but Lily was practically shooting daggers at him.  
  
When they came back, Lily was glaring at innocent people. However James looked like he had a good time.  
  
"What's with you Lil?" Sirius asked  
  
"hmm, I wonder!"  
  
"He's not that bad is he?"  
  
"well…Where's Jas?"  
  
Sirius looked at her oddly and pointed to Jas who dancing with someone.  
  
Lily cocked her head to one side. "Who is that?"  
  
Sirius sniffed, "look, our little Jas all grown up and dancing with boys.  
  
Lily kicked him sharply. "Who is it?" she hissed  
  
"Who else? Pat Wood"  
  
"Ahah"  
  
"Dance with me Lil?" James looked at her sweetly.  
  
"I'd rather not" Lily looked at him uncertainly.  
  
"PUH-lease?" James took a step forward.  
  
Lily was thoroughly bewildered. Taking a couple steps backward she stumbled into Sirius.  
  
"Come on Lil" James whined.  
  
"Go on" Sirius pushed her toward James.  
  
Lily quickly grabbed a Ravenclaw passing by and started to dance with him, if you could call it dancing. She was clinging on to him shaking with silent laughter. He looked slightly disturbed. When James left Lily let go of him.  
  
"Thanks" she left laughing till her sides ached.  
  
Later Lily found James dancing with Caitlin Leveret, a Ravenclaw girl. She felt a slight pang of jealously as she watched the two of them dance. She felt like kicking something hard, like Caitlin's shins.  
  
'Why do I care?' Lily asked herself shaking herself.  
  
Jas appeared beside her, "How's it going Lily girl?"  
  
Lily shrugged, "Nothing much, I saw you and Pat, Jas"  
  
Jas blushed and brushed it aside. "Why aren't you dancing with James?"  
  
"Why should I be dancing with him?" Lily asked narrowing her eyes  
  
"Cool it girl. Just wondering. You're cute together"  
  
Lily looked at her with disbelief. "Not you too," she moaned.  
  
"Not who too?" James appeared at Lily's side putting his arm around Lily's waist.  
  
Lily tried to edge away but James was too quick for her, "Come on Lil, well, dance with me?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Course she well" Jas responded before Lily could respond.  
  
James dragged her on to the dance floor and put his arms around her waist. Lily gave up resignedly  
  
"Careful where you're going Mudblood!"  
  
Lily spun around to look Malfoy in the eye. Before she could say anything…  
  
"What did you just call her Malfoy?"  
  
It was James.  
  
"A mudblood. Got a problem with it?" Malfoy sneered  
  
"James took a dangerous step toward him. "Say that one more time" he threatened  
  
"MUDBLOOD!" Malfoy hissed loudly.  
  
Before he could even blink James was on top of them. They fell to the floor wrestling each other, obviously forgetting magic. Immediately people gathered around them.  
  
Lily stared at the people gawking at the fight.  
  
"Well you lot stop gaping and do something?" she screeched at them  
  
Jas appeared out of the crowd and pulled James off of Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy struggled up with a couple bruised limbs and a black eye.  
  
"Just be thankful I decided today isn't the day you die Malfoy." Jas glared at him coldly and pushed him off toward the infirmary.  
  
"You okay James?" Lily asked cautiously.  
  
"Don't worry about me" James wiped the blood off of a cut.  
  
"You didn't have to do that, but thanks!" Lily said avoiding his gaze.  
  
"I'd do it for you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks you so much to the people who reviewed my story. The more y'all review, the sooner I have the next chapter. Reviews get me motivated. Please review!  
  
later,  
  
singer 


	4. Dreams and Roses

Disclaimer: None of this, except the plot and a couple characters, belongs to me. It all  
  
belongs to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
.  
  
* * *  
  
.  
  
"Lily take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run!"  
  
A baby was pressed into her arms.  
  
"I'll hold him off-  
  
Lily didn't need a second bidding she took the baby and blindly stumbled through a familiar looking house.  
  
Far off in the distance she could hear a faint shout.  
  
"avada kedavra." A cackle of a high-pitched voice followed  
  
Gasping, Lily stumbled into a bedroom. She quickly shut the door and locked it desperately trying to block out the sounds of slamming doors that were getting louder and louder with every slam.  
  
There was a pause as the last door slammed shut with a note of finality  
  
Apprehensively Lily watched the doorknob turned.  
  
"Alohamora!"  
  
There was a click as the door creaked open.  
  
Lily rolled her sleeves up and turned to face him resolutely.  
  
When he turned around, Lily's bravado slightly failed her.  
  
"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please-  
  
I'll do anything!"  
  
Voldemort cackled evilly and twirled his wand lazily.  
  
"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl."  
  
Before she could open her mouth, there was a flash of green light and she could hear her life rushing to an end.  
  
* * *  
  
Yelping, Lily bolted up in her bed. Her hands were shaking and her t-shirt was sticking to her back from sweat. Lily yanked back her bed curtains and wildly looked around, straining her eyes in the dark.  
  
"shh… It's okay Lily." It was Jas.  
  
She looked at Lily's pale face. "It's okay." She repeated  
  
Lily took a deep breath and clutched her stomach.  
  
"I'm going to die, Jas!"  
  
Jas looked sadly at her.  
  
"Don't worry Lils. Everyone dies eventually" She responded soothingly.  
  
Lily sobbed quietly.  
  
"Go back to sleep Lil. You'll be okay as long as I'm here."  
  
"Alright I guess. Good night"  
  
"Night Lily"  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Lily woke up to a sweet smelling fragrance. She sniffed the air tentively, wondering where the perfume was coming from. Lily opened her eyes deciding that Rianna had boughten a new perfume and had vigorously sprayed herself with it so that the whole room smelled sweet.  
  
'She's finally gotten a perfume that actually smells nice' Lily decided.  
  
She shifted onto one side. Lily gasped.  
  
A crimson red rose laid on the side of her pillow. The thorns had been neatly clipped off.  
  
"Ohhh… Look at that! Looks like Lily's got herself a secret admirer!" Jas grinned.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and shrugged. She allowed herself to be dragged down to the Great Hall by Jas.  
  
James, Sirius, Remus and Peter (that git) were already sitting there. When the girls entered the Hall the owls floated in carrying letters. Sirius, from across the table, had to grab Lily's goblet of juice to avoid the bouquet of more roses. Lily stared perplexed, at the spray of roses.  
  
"Can't you do anything but stare?" Sirius asked waving his hand in front of Lily's face.  
  
Lily snapped out of her trance. "Oh shut up."  
  
Sirius looked indignantly at her, "James, your girlfriend told me to shut up. Aren't you going to do something?"  
  
"You're dead Sirius," Lily glared at him threateningly. She stood up and slowly began circling around the table to reach Sirius, clutching a fork and a knife.  
  
Sirius, who seemed to notice that she possessed a knife, slowly got up and decided to circle the other way.  
  
Remus looked at the pair of them shooting daggers at each other. He sighed, " Why us?"  
  
~ * ~  
  
Lily kept getting strange dreams. Visions of flashing green light and heard a high-pitched cackling were haunting her dreams  
  
Lily went down to the common room one night. She had another one of those dreams. Lily sighed and looked at the dying embers in the fireplace. From behind, oddly, she could hear voices whispering.  
  
"Shh… we don't want the whole tower to hear us."  
  
"Stop walking so loudly, Wormtail"  
  
"It wasn't me! It was Prongs!"  
  
Lily bolted up in here chair and looked wildly around, only to see no one.  
  
"Okay, show yourself who ever you are! I'm warning you, I'm a fully certified witch!" Lily threatened.  
  
"God! Will you cut out that racket Lily?"  
  
Lily whirled around James and co appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Oh hi" she replied sheepishly.  
  
"What are you three doing out of bed at a time like this?" Lily added sharply.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes, "We could ask you that."  
  
"I hope you wrote your Will already because-" Lily brandished her wand threateningly  
  
"Cut it out, you two, I thought Lily hated James," Peter cutted in, "C'mon Sirius, lets go"  
  
"Not so fast" Lily blocked their path.  
  
"Where do you think you're going without me?" she asked.  
  
James looked surprised, "You want to come?"  
  
"Course!"  
  
"Well then get under."  
  
"Under what?" Lily asked baffled  
  
James waved an invisibility cloak under her nose.  
  
"It's an invisibility cloak," he said looking at Lily's awed expression.  
  
  
  
Lily shivered under the cloak when she heard the lonely howl in the distance  
  
"Where we going, James?"  
  
James and Sirius exchanged uneasy glances.  
  
Lily look at the pair of them, "Okay, that's it, spit it out"  
  
"Well you see, Remus…" James began, "hey, ouch!"  
  
Sirius had stomped on his toes, "No where just a mid night stroll. Why don't we go play a prank on the Slytherins?"  
  
"What about Remus?" piped up Peter.  
  
Lily looked at them strangely Peter, "What about him?"  
  
She noticed that James and Sirius were glaring at Peter "opps"  
  
"What is wrong with Remus?" Lily demanded  
  
Peter cowered under the cloak, "nothing" he squeaked.  
  
Lily suddenly stopped causing James to smack into her. Sirius tripped over James and Peter tripped over both of them.  
  
"What was that for?" James asked rubbing his head.  
  
Lily towered over them, "What, I repeat, is wrong with Remus? He said he was visiting his mum."  
  
"Nothings wrong. Mind your own business Evans!" Peter replied defiantly  
  
Three pairs of eyes glared at him.  
  
"Look Lily, promise you won't tell anyone?"  
  
"Anyone what?"  
  
"Just promise"  
  
Lily looked timidly at James. His eyes were so intense. She blushed 'thank god its dark'  
  
"Okay"  
  
James took a deep breath. "Remus is a werewolf you know a werewolf and transforms every month in the shrieking shack so in the third year us three became animagus to help him with his transformations Sirius is a dog Peter's a rat and I'm a stag," he said in one breath.  
  
Lily looked wide-eyed at them. "Wow" she replied breathlessly.  
  
* * *  
  
"I thought you hated her James. Why'd you let her go?"  
  
James grinned at his friend's confused look. "Padfoot, she hates me and I like to play pranks on her. But I never said I hated her, you all assumed that."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
  
  
Luv y'all who reviewed my story. Thanks so much! You guys rock.  
  
Sorry that this chapter took so long. Please read and review  
  
Question: Who do you want Jas to go out with?  
  
a. Pat Wood  
  
b. Sirius  
  
c. Doesn't matter  
  
  
  
  
  
Later,  
  
singer 


	5. Merry Christmas to you too

Disclaimer: I hope you all know by now that all of this belongs to J. K. Rowling, not me  
  
a/n: I borrowed a quote from the book, Princess in Love, (coming out March 26.).  
  
Which belongs to Meg Cabot. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
"JAMES POTTER, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Lily shrieked.  
  
Outside of the bathroom Jas sighed and called back to Lily, "What's he done to you?"  
  
Lily yanked open the bathroom door and hurled a bar of soap and a bottle of shampoo out. Jas gaped at her friend. "Y-your h-hair-r! It's g-gre-en!"  
  
"No kidding" Lily replied sarcastically. "Potter and his little gang turned my shampoo green and replaced my soap with frog-spawn soap. Yuck!"  
  
"I guess you're starting to regret staying here for Christmas." Jas smiled.  
  
"Nah," Lily replied returning her smile. "This is my last Christmas here"  
  
Lily casually changed her hair back to auburn.  
  
"I'm so excited! I mean everyone's left during the break and no more boys!"  
  
Jas look at her strangely, "What is wrong with boys?"  
  
"Because mistletoe should be banned. In the hands of adolescent boys, it becomes an excuse to demand kisses. This is sexual harassment, if you ask me. Plus all the wrong boys have it."  
  
"Sorry, but um, James and Sirius are still here."  
  
Lily shrugged, "Unfortunately, But I can deal with them."  
  
"Well, a couple Slytherins are still here"  
  
"What are you trying to do, huh? Ruin my Christmas spirit?" Lily questioned, whacking a pillow at Jas.  
  
Jas ducked the pillow. "Don't do that again or else I'll tell your boyfriend!"  
  
Lily attacked Jas with a flurry of pillow, "HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"  
  
. * * *  
  
"Merry Christmas Lils!"  
  
"C'mon get up!"  
  
Lily groaned and tried to hide under her comforter. James continued to jump on the end of her bed.  
  
"Stop it James! You're shaking the whole bed!"  
  
James face appeared in front of hers "Not until you get up!"  
  
"Go away!" Lily yelled and half-heartedly flung a pillow in his direction.  
  
"Haha missed me!"  
  
"Lemme alone" Lily shouted vainly trying to go back to sleep.  
  
"Nope, not till get up! It's Christmas. Here's your present!"  
  
Lily felt a package drop on top of her.  
  
"Go bother Jas" she wailed pushing him off her bed.  
  
"No thanks, Sirius is doing that."  
  
Lily yawned and rubbed her eyes.  
  
It was sort of funny watching Jas and Sirius's antics. Apparently he had half dragged her out of bed. But Jas was clinging on to the bedpost, refusing to leave her bed.  
  
"Sirius, let go of me! I need more sleep!"  
  
"Merry Christmas, Jas. Get up! You don't want to spend your Christmas day in bed do you?"  
  
Jas snatched the pitcher of water from the end table and splashed it all over him.  
  
Sirius let go of Jas and Jas immediately dived back into bed. Sirius stood still, slightly shocked from the ice cold water.  
  
"Jas," he whined making a puppy dog face at her. "That's not very nice" he whimpered.  
  
Jas laughed and swatted him across the head.  
  
"Serves you right"  
  
Before she knew what was happening, Lily was jerked up in bed. "Hey," she protested.  
  
James had lifted her clean out of bed.  
  
"Stop that. Let me go!" Lily shrieked kicking her leg.  
  
"Na ah" he replied slinging Lily over his shoulder  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Promise me you won't go back to bed?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
James plopped Lily back onto her bed. Immediately Lily turned to her present. James settled himself on Rianna's bed and opened his presents that he had brought over. He looked pleased with himself for getting Lily up.  
  
"Hey, what's this?" James asked, unwrapping a cylinder container from Lily.  
  
Jas finally got out of bed, looking even more pleased with herself then James had.  
  
"I gave that idea to Lily," she announced proudly.  
  
"Well what is it" James asked impatiently  
  
Lily looked smugly at him. "It's muggle hair gel. You need it."  
  
"huh?"  
  
Jas pushed a package from her into James's arms. Frowning, James opened the package containing a hairbrush, a comb and a certificate to Zonkos.  
  
Jas tossed the comb to Lily.  
  
Lily started to vigorously combing James's hair.  
  
"Hey ouch"  
  
"Shut it Potter," Lily replied putting hair gel into his hair  
  
"There I'm done!" Lily looked satisfactory look on.  
  
Sirius nodded his approval, "Your hair looks actually tame, James."  
  
"Ooo thanks James!" Lily squealed. She looked at an adorable teddy bear staring back it. Lily tossed the bear on to her pillow. She grabbed James hugged him. Sirius on the other side, was nearly cracking a rib trying to suppress his laughter seeing James turn red.  
  
Lily quickly let him go of him and busied herself opening a package from Jas, which turned out to be strawberry printed pajama bottoms.  
  
"Thanks Jas, Thanks James."  
  
  
  
. * * *  
  
"Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, Mr. Black, Miss Foley, I am astonished at your behavior. Let me remind you, Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, you are head girl and head boy. Please do not forget your responsibilities. For a punishment, you will be shoveling the front walk. No magic"  
  
"Sirius gaped, "B-but it's Christmas Day, Professor!"  
  
Professor McGonagall glared at them over the rims of her glasses. "You should have considered that before you but laughing powder in Mr. Malfoy and Snape's goblets."  
  
Jas gawked at her but instantly sobered at the look on the professor's face.  
  
James trundled defeatedly toward the huge front of Hogwarts.  
  
Lily unenthusiastically heaved a shovel of snow to one side  
  
"C'mon cheer up y'all!" Sirius chirped, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"The look on Malfoy's face is definitely worth shoveling the whole world."  
  
"Yea" James agreed, "Did you see him, his eyes got all wide and-"  
  
"Aww shut up" Lily cut glumly  
  
Jas hurled a snowball at Sirius's head. It bounced off his head and smacked James in the head  
  
"Two in one" Jas shouted happily.  
  
Sirius deftly flung one back closely followed by a snowball from James too.  
  
"Help me, Lil!"  
  
Lily and Jas huddled behind a mountain of snow. Lily charmed the snowballs to continuously pelt James relentlessly. Sirius stuffed a handful of snow down Jas's shirt  
  
"Sirius Black, you are dead!" she shrieked tackling him and pushing him down into the snow and grinding snow into his face.  
  
"Stop it all ready. I give up! You win!"  
  
Jas got up triumphantly. Before she knew what had happened, Sirius pulled Jas back down on top of him.  
  
"Eww you two get a room." James arrived panting breathlessly from being chased by snowballs  
  
Jas took a handful of snow and smeared it into his face.  
  
Sirius nodded in agreement, "I think you two should get a room instead."  
  
  
  
  
  
Thank you to all who reviewed story. Luv you. Also, thanks to all you peeps who answered my poll.  
  
Thanks  
  
Luv  
  
singer 


	6. Sometimes it hurts

Disclaimer. I own nothing except Jas and the plot, the rest goes to J. K. Rowling. You all know that, right?  
  
A/n Sorry to say, but this chapter (I think) isn't the greatest. It's boring (I know I know) please bear in with me. I put most of the interesting stuff into the next chapter. I'd appreciate it if you would still review.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Lily shook her damp hair away from her eyes.  
  
"Potter…" she hissed through clenched teeth, "I am so going to get you"  
  
She looked up to see an empty pail dangling innocently above her. Sighing, she pushed back the curtains. She wiped the water off her face and performed a spell to dry herself.  
  
"That little git will pay."  
  
Lily went over to Jas's bed and through the curtains aside. "C'mon Jas. Help me kill James."  
  
"Lemme alone, I went to bed at 3 last night" Jas replied groggily  
  
The whole Gryffindor had been up celebrating the victory against the Ravenclaws. The Gryffindors were dancing and partying all night. Lily had gone up stairs, early, in disgust because James had kept badgering her to dance with him. Jas, however, stayed up.  
  
Lily sighed and stomped down the stairs into the common room. It was a mess. Food and wrappers were littered everywhere. It was enough to throw Professor McGonagall into a fit. Lily rolled her eyes and performed a cleaning charm.  
  
Lily knocked gingerly on the door.  
  
"Come in." came a drowsy voice.  
  
She opened the door a crack and peered in. The room was worse than the Common Room.  
  
'Boys'  
  
Inside, Peter (kill that git) sitting on the edge of his bed. His head was lulling to one side. He was clutching his arms and his face was white.  
  
"Peter!" Lily half yelled half whispered.  
  
Peter jumped, "Master, I'm sorry, I'll never do it again, I forgot to tell you she wasn't there."  
  
Lily frowned at him. "Master? Well if you insist, I'd prefer mistress." She peered down into his bloodshot eyes. "Are you all right? Didn't you go up to bed at 8?"  
  
Peter shifted uneasily, "Um…Well…I…Um…was…Um…I…guess- What do you want?"  
  
Lily blinked. "Oh yeah. Where the heck is Potter?" She pointed to his empty bed.  
  
"Peter looked relieved, "OH you know Quiditch practice."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Lily made her way down to the Great Hall still wondering about Peter's uneasiness. It was lucky it was the weekend because the Gryffindors were all catching up on their sleep. All the Slytherins had already came down and Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were eating. None of the Gryffindors had come down yet except a couple of first years.  
  
Lily relieved a Ministry looking owl from its letter. Curiously she tore opened the letter and read its contents:  
  
To: Miss Lily Evans  
  
We are sorry to inform you that your parents were killed by Voldemort last night. Your sister was out at the time and remained safe. You will be in her custody.  
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
The Ministry  
  
Lily rapidly tried to blink back her tears put to no prevail. She felt her hot tears slid down her cheeks. She didn't even feel like wiping her tear away. Her head felt light from a loud buzzing noise inside her head.  
  
Weakly, Lily pushed back her chair and blindly stumbled toward the Gryffindor tower.  
  
She was almost out of the Great Hall when the exit was barricaded. Lily looked up into the faces of sneering Slytherins. Lily feebly wiped a tear away from her face. Lucuis Malfoy smirked leering into her face.  
  
"What's the matter with you, Evans?" he smiled evilly  
  
Lily wiped her sweaty palms on her robes and backed away from them.  
  
"No boyfriend to help you now," simpered a snotty Slytherin girl.  
  
Behind her, the other Slytherins smirked till their eyes were reduced to slits.  
  
Lily felt her heart racing and her breath was caught in her throat. She swallowed nervously. The Slytherins looked tauntingly at her. There were too many of them. Lily felt all their eyes boring into her. A couple of them stared at her menacingly and cracked their knuckles threateningly. Their faces swam in and out of view.  
  
"W-what do you want?" she managed to squeak out.  
  
"Oh nothing" jeered Malfoy, "We are just finishing HIS work."  
  
Slowly in one, the Slytherins pulled out their wands and advanced toward her.  
  
Lily felt her back touch the cold wall.  
  
  
  
I know, it was boring, right? I'm starting the next chapter right now. It's got LOTS of James and Lily.  
  
Sorry about the cliffhanger. The more y'all review, I'll put out the next chapter sooner. PLEASE! I would like around 120 reviews before I put up the next chapter.  
  
  
  
Luv y'all  
  
singer 


	7. There for you

Disclaimer: see previous chapters. I don't own anything so don't sue me.  
  
a/n: Sorry I haven't that I haven't written in a long time. Don't kill me. I'm so nervous about starting high school.  
  
jeni – hey, Im sorry about this chapter. I know it's probably clique-ish but I really need to get James and Lily together soon. So I figure this is the best way. Don't get mad. I got a chapter coming up (probably chapter, what, 11 maybe?) that's not so clique-ish  
  
Chapter 7  
  
* * *  
  
Malfoy raised his wand triumphantly.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Lily closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come but only felt someone grab her by the waist and jerk her to the ground. Lily looked up into the eyes of James Potter.  
  
"Get out of here Lily"  
  
James let go of her waist and pulled Lily up. He gently pushed her toward the Gryffindor tower. James pulled Lily close to him muffling her sobs.  
  
"This is between me and Malfoy, go!" he spoke urgently  
  
Lily nodded feebly and blindly crashed her way to the Gryffindor Girl's Dormitory. Jas was nervously sitting on her bed waiting for Lily.  
  
"It's all right Lily. Everyone has to die," Jas said comfortingly above Lily's racking sobs  
  
Lily looked at her tearfully. "I didn't even go home for Christmas," she wailed  
  
"There's nothing you can do but keep living. You need to live for you parents" Jas replied optimistically  
  
"If it cheers you up a little bit, Dumbledore announced later when the other Gryffindors finally got up that we're having a Spring Ball." Jas added thoughtfully handing Lily a tissue  
  
"I'm not going" Lily sniffled  
  
"You are too."  
  
"Am not"  
  
"are too"  
  
"am not"  
  
"are too"  
  
"am not"  
  
"are too"  
  
"am not"  
  
"are too"  
  
Lily glared at Jas. Before she could open her mouth again, someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Come on in" Lily sighed. James peered through the door looking apprehensive.  
  
"Are you ok Lily?"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, "Yes I'm fine. My parents just got killed by the raving lunatic named Voldemort for no apparent reason. Then right after I hear the news about them, I get attacked by a pack of deranged Slytherins. Do you think I'm ok?"  
  
James opened and closed his mouth soundlessly sputtering slightly. He suddenly turned and left the room  
  
Jas sighed. "You shouldn't have been so harsh on him, you know? James was only trying to help."  
  
Lily sighed, "Why doesn't everyone leave me alone?"  
  
She closed the curtains on her bed and laid back staring at the ceiling  
  
  
  
Lily opened her eyes.  
  
"What in the world do you want James?" she muttered groggily  
  
James poked her persistently, "C'mon get up. I got a good idea to cheer you up."  
  
Lily frowned and looked at the clock.  
  
"You've got a brilliant idea at 1 in the morning, have you Jimmy boy?"  
  
James frowned at her. "What's with the Jimmy boy?"  
  
"It's a nickname I made up for you." Lily replied sleepily  
  
She was about to turn over and continue sleeping when James lifted her out of bed.  
  
"Hey stop it. Lemme alone or else I'll scream bloody murder" Lily threatened  
  
"C'mon. Meet me in the common room after you get dressed."  
  
James set her back on the bed  
  
Lily sighed and sleepily pulled on a pair of jeans and a tank top.  
  
"What are we going to do Jimmy?"  
  
James grinned and waved his broom in front of her.  
  
"We're going for a ride" he said enthusiastically  
  
"Fine-" Lily replied nodding off to sleep.  
  
"WHAT?" Lily shouted now wide-awake. "Go for a ride on YOUR broom? No thanks I think I like the ground very much"  
  
"But…"  
  
"Nope I've seen you on that broom. You and your Wronski Feint or something" Lily shuddered  
  
James looked at her slightly pouting. "Please? I promise you nothing scary. For me?"  
  
Lily blinked. "well…"  
  
She looked at James's hopeful look  
  
"Fine" Lily relented.  
  
James's face lit up. "Come one. Let's go!" and dragged her out to the Quiditch Pitch.  
  
Outside the sky was a dark velvety color. The air was misty and cool. Lily looked up at the stars twinkling at her. The stars were oddly in a picture of a – lily.  
  
"All right there?" James asked saddling onto the broom behind her.  
  
"Er I guess."  
  
James leaned forward toward Lily to grasp the broomstick and pushed off.  
  
Lily gave a gasp of exhilaration. James leveled the broom high in the air and suddenly dived down toward the lake. Their toes skimmed over the lake's glassy surface.  
  
James pulled the broom up toward the sky. They went through a cloud  
  
"Look down there" James pointed.  
  
Below them there was a silvery unicorn running though the grass following them.  
  
"Isn't it so pretty?" Lily breathed. James nodded silently  
  
Lily looked at his slightly expressionless face regretfully. "Hey, look I'm sorry about what happened this morning. It was really mean of me and I shouldn't have yelled at you."  
  
Lily brushed back a strand of her hair and shyly looked at James, "Will you forgive me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aaaahhhhhhhh! I know that was sort of fluffy. I m bad at writing mushy stuff so bear with me. I'll try to write longer chapters.  
  
Luv ya'll! Thanks so much to you peoples who reviewed. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Maybe 160 reviews? Please? Thanks!  
  
~ singer 


	8. Dance with me

Disclaimer: it's not mine so please don't sue me.  
  
a/n: I don't know what some of ya are talking about. Last chapter wasn't really a cliffhanger. Was it? Well anyhow to you people who take it as a cliffie, YES! James forgive her  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
  
  
*meet me at the astronomy tower at 11:00 tonight*  
  
Lily frowned. She hastily stuffed the note back into bag where she had found it skipped off to dinner.  
  
At 11:00 Lily looked up at the clock and gasped.  
  
"Darn it. I'm late and I'm only wearing my pajamas. I can't meet him in this!" Lily wailed  
  
Jas looked at her strangely. "Who are you meeting?"  
  
Lily sighed. "Some random person wants to meet me at the Astronomy tower right now"  
  
"Gotta dash!" Lily yelled as she sprinted toward the portrait door  
  
10 minutes later Lily huffed into the Astronomy tower. She curiously peered in to see who her secret admirer might be but his back was turned toward her. Lily sighed and smoothed out her hair and gasped when she realized she was still wearing her pajamas. Obviously her 'admirer' had heard and he turned around.  
  
Lily swayed on the spot as she stared into James Potter's whirlpool chocolate eyes.  
  
"Hey" he said lightly. Lily snapped out of her trance.  
  
"Oh, hey. So what's up, why did you want me to meet you up her?" Lily replied trying to keep the anxiety out of her voice.  
  
"Well…" James said hesitantly looking away.  
  
"Well what?" Lily asked growing impatient  
  
James blushed slightly. "Well I was just wondering if you will go to the Spring Ball with me" he finished softly and looked at her hopefully.  
  
Lily looked at him dreamily. She never noticed how adorable James looked especially when he was uncomfortable.  
  
"Say what?" Lily asked incredulously  
  
James fidgeted slightly, "Do you want to go to the Spring Ball with me?"  
  
Lily looked at him blankly. "Well um sure. I'd love to," she replied obviously confused that James Potter had asked her to the Ball  
  
James's face brightened, "Great I'll meet you in the common room. K?" with that he kissed her lightly on the cheek and left the room.  
  
Lily stood there for a moment. "Great Evans," she told herself "See what you've got your self into now? The Ball is tomorrow and you don't even have a dress."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"James, what?" Jas nearly screamed when Lily told her the next day?  
  
"He asked me to the ball and I agreed but I don't even have a dress!" Lily answered miserably  
  
1 Jas looked at her expectantly, "Well, what do you think I'm here for?"  
  
Lily looked at her intrigued  
  
2 Jas raised her eyebrows, "Well you're in luck because I bought one for you."  
  
"You did?" Lily shrieked so that the entire population of Hogwarts turned and stared at her. "Oh my god, you seriously did?"  
  
Jas nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world while Lily strangled her with a hug.  
  
"Well let's go! There are only a couple hours till the dance!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Lily gasped when Jas handed her her dress. "It's gorgeous" Lily sighed dreamily holding it up and pretending to dance with an imaginary person.  
  
Jas fingered the dark green silk, "It'll look stunning on you."  
  
Lily rushed off to change in the girl's room. After she put it on Lily examined herself in the mirror. The dress was a deep green silk tank dress, which was edged with silver velvet on the edges. Along with it there was a long crepe shawl that Lily draped elegantly on her arms and flowed fluidly on the ground.  
  
Lily stepped out and found Jas adjusting her dress. It was a glittery white strapless dress that flowed all the way to the ground with a 2-foot train behind her. There was a sash tied around her waist that trailed on the ground.  
  
"How do I look?" Jas asked tightening her sash.  
  
Lily looked at her thoughtfully, "Very angelic looking. How are you going to do you hair?"  
  
Jas laughed "I'm going to leave it down." She replied dreamily brushing her that cascaded loosely on her shoulders.  
  
Lily shrugged and pulled her hair in a ponytail.  
  
"You're not going to the Ball with your hair like that are you?" Jas asked horrified.  
  
She quickly grabbed a comb.  
  
Within half an hour later, Lily's hair was pilled on top of her head is ringlets. Among her hair Jas wreathed a garland of green ribbons to give her a regal look. Green glitter was sprayed into her hair.  
  
Jas looked at Lily satisfied. "Well, let's go the Ball started 10 minutes ago"  
  
They met the guys in the common room. James presented Lily with a dozen of roses. Lily gasped in delight  
  
"They're gorgeous" Lily said smiling their sweet scent reminding her of her secret admirer.  
  
James smiled at her contently, "Just like you."  
  
Lily blushed and looked distractedly away at Jas with her date, Sirius. Jas had turned down Pat and insisted that he 'wasn't the one for her'  
  
She looked so sweet standing next to Sirius since he was practically a foot taller then her.  
  
* * *  
  
"Do you want to dance?" James asked Lily.  
  
Lily looked at him dreamily and agreed  
  
'Slow dancing with James is like being in heaven' Lily thought as she wrapped hands around his neck and swayed to the music. Lily lightly laid her head against James's hard, masculine chest and closed her eyes to enjoy the music.  
  
James put his hands all the way around Lily's waist so that she was nearly touched him. She was seemed so petite and delicate. James breathed in lovingly to smell, lilies  
  
* * * *  
  
Lily sat on a couch and was watching Sirius and Jas slow dance. It was a funny sight since Jas was practically dancing on her toes to reach Sirius. She was too tired to dance and fell asleep on the couch  
  
James grinned mischievously as he watched Lily sleeping peacefully.  
  
He gently woke her up and motioned for her to come with him. Lily frowned and followed James out of the Great Hall and into the Charms Corridor.  
  
James stopped and turned around to face Lily.  
  
Lily looked at him curiously. She could feel the sexual tension forming around them  
  
James faltered for a second, "Will you go out with me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
. . .  
  
Thanks for the reviews. That was probably very boring. And really sappy in a way.  
  
* I think im going to take a break from this story and maybe start a new one or something*  
  
Sorry about the delay. I've got the most evil teacher on earth and I seriously think he hates me. (he called me a psycho, can u believe that?) But that's okay. Please review and have a glam day!  
  
  
  
~singer 


	9. The Unexpected Arrival

Disclaimer: I am not posing to be JK Rowling so please do not harm me, I beg of you. You should know that I only own the plot.

So, after, what 2 years? I'm back to this fic. There's something about it and I wanted to tie up a few loose ends. SO those of you who are wondering what the hell the title means, it'll clarify. I'm not done so don't jump done my throat yet.

I reread my fic and wondered why no one hit me over the head b/c it's so clichéd. What was I thinking? I like the ending I thought of so I'm just going to tie this story up. Starting with, of course, a rewrite of this chapter. My writing style has changed a little (for the better hopefully) so it might not be so smooth with the rest but I'm hoping this will work out. I haven't got time, but if I could, I'd rewrite this entire fic.

I kept the same fluff from before this rewrite because sometimes writing fluff makes me sappy and gooey. Heh. So I kept it and didn't read it. So I lied, I deleted some of it. The rest of the chapter has a couple of…hmm…unexpected swings. Anyways, it's an important chapter. Some foreshadow about the next chapter if you catch them.

Okay anyways:

**Chapter 9:** Unexpected arrival

"I." Lily faltered. "I really don't kn-" She had only recently become friendly and friendlier with him and she had so many uncertainties.

James cut her off, "Well maybe this will help you make up your mind." Lily watched in a trance like state as James took a step forward closing the space between them. Slowly, as if not to scare her, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed Lily close to him. Lily, who seemed to be in a daze, responded by sliding her arms around his neck. Lily looked up at James, barely aware of the heat radiating from him. Brown met green and they stared at each other for a moment until Lily deliberately broke her gaze and shyly turned her head away. James smiled at Lily; she was so sweet yet shy. He smoothed one of his hands up and down her waist a couple times then using his hand and gently tilted Lily's face upward to look at him. James leaned in. When his lips touched Lily's she felt a pleasant shock through her body. James pressed Lily tighter to him and lifted her off the ground.

Lily gently pushed him away. "James, I can't" Before she could say anything else memories suddenly started flooding through her head. They all flew by her and eventually she stopped on one memory, the dream. Voldemort was going to kill her and. Lily took a sharp intake when she realized: James.

Realization. It couldn't be. She didn't like James that much. Did she? Lily, caught in her own thoughts shook her head as if to convince herself. It couldn't be right.

"Lily, are you okay?" James looked concerned. Lily stumbled backwards, losing her balance as James took a step forward to her. The world around her started spinning and her head felt dizzy. "He's going to kill me and James." Lily felt darkness slide across her mind and clouded her vision. "That's right. I will kill you and James Potter, sooner than you saw." The word echoed within her. ""Voldemort," Lily breathed.

Damn him for ruining the moment.

"That's right, your destiny will be changed. She will not save you."

The darkness slid back out of her mind. The world stopped spinning and came back into focus. Lily dropped her wand and James caught her as she collapsed. Suddenly there was a loud crash and explosion and people in the halls were screaming. Lily slowly picked up her wand letting the calmness wash over her. So this is what Voldemort meant. He was going to kill her and James. "Morsmordre!"

Voldemort had come to Hogwarts.

Jas appeared in front of them. Her lilac and honey perfume swept over them. Her breathing was jagged, yet her panic seemed minimal. How was it that she always seemed calm no matter what? How was it that she seemed to understand and expect everything?

"Sorry to disturb you two but we've got a raving lunatic at hand." She gave them a faint smile that had a trace of a grimace. "Help is needed so come on."

Outside there was a colossal green skull etched in the sky above them. Lily stopped short. The moonlight caught Jas hair creating a shimmery halo effect around her hair. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears. She whipped her wand out from her white gown and turned just as Voldemort appeared with his death eaters over the top of the castle.

The school went into a state of shock. Shrieks of terror filled the air. Lily looked around, unsure of what to do. It was bright enough outside to see from the light provided by the moon and stars but Lily sensed an unearthly light glowing amongst them. After a moment of silence Professor Dumbledore stepped forward.

"You shall not disturb the peace at Hogwarts."

"I'm not leaving till what needs to be done is completed. You know what I'm here for."

His voice made Lily's blood run cold. Then she felt warmth spreading though as James placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She felt confidence and assurance emanate from him. Voldemort turned his face to Lily and James. Lily narrowed her eyes and looked Voldemort defiantly back in her eyes. Bloody bastard.

Jas stepped forward. "Leave!" she commanded her voice shaking slightly. Voldemort sneered at her. He pointed upward to the moon. There was a shimmery frosty ring around it. Voldemort turned back to Jas and leered triumphant at her.

"The gateways to death are open. Tonight, many will enter, none will leave." Jas stared at him silently but unfazed by his little speech. She merely raised an eyebrow as if talking about the moon and death were common dinner talk. Sirius was looking at Jas then Voldemort then back to Jas with an extremely disturbed look on his face.

Lily, feeling how Sirius looked, wondered what had struck Jas to have a little chat with Voldemort. Lily had three questions reeling through her mind at a sickening pace. 1. Why the bloody hell is my best friend chatting it up with a mass murder? 2. Does this have to do with James and me? Mind you, he is an amazing kisser but that doesn't have to do with Voldemort. 3. Should I kill him but would that make me a murderer?

The students were watching with uncertainty at Dumbledore waiting for instructions. Dumbledore seemed oblivious to everything and was now contemplating to the moon with a placid look on his face. Just as Lily thought she couldn't stand the silence anymore, Voldemort stepped back allowing the death eaters to swarm forward.

'Figures. Coward. He's too afraid to fight himself' Lily smirked at Voldemort who was now standing behind the death eaters, slightly levitated above them.

And so it began.

Different color lights; red, silver, gold, orange, purple, and blue lights shot around them. An orange colored curse narrowly missed Lily causing the ribbons in her hair to flutter.

However Jas was beside herself. "What are you doing you low down bastards? Torturing innocent people, I see. That's all you can do. Fuck off and go burn in hell." Jas was screaming and stamping her foot.

"Eh…Jas, you will get your message better if you point your wand at them and say some sort of incantation." Sirius muttered, still ogling at Jas with fervent admiration for her audacity.

Lily blocked a curse aimed directly at her and sent back one. She smiled triumphantly as she heard a Death Eater cry as her 'expelliarmus' hit him/her. Her exaltation slipped away quickly as she in a panic searched the ruins for her friends – James especially. If he was hurt…the thought stopped short.

A loud shout was heard from the Death Eaters' side. "Diaturbablo!"

Lily frowned and the students looked at one another, waiting for something to happen. Without warning a breeze that swept over then turned into a huge whirlwind that enveloped them. Leaves were flying upward and sand filled the air and stung their skin. The ringlets of hair that had been so neatly done by Jas were now flying everywhere and the wind spell was still getting stronger. Rocks began to be swept off the ground and Lily tasted blood as a large branch forcefully scratched her across the cheek. Just as Lily felt herself being levitated by the twister she felt a pair of strong arms circle her waist press her close to him. James bent slightly over to shield Lily from the flying debris. Lily closed her eyes feeling James' enticing skin touching hers.

She could not be thinking about these kinds of thoughts while being attacked by Death Eaters. Still. James's presence had a way with addling with her brain. Must stay away from Potter and his gorgeous-no not gorgeous- body. Lily shut her eyes. 'Okay, refocus, refocus at least he's okay,' she thought exhaling relief.

When the wind spell was removed the Death Eaters had advanced right in front of them of them. Uncoordinated and confused, Lily spat the sand from her mouth and rubbed her eyes. James stepped away from her and blocked a spell aimed for her. The curses came pelting back. 'This has to be a bad dream. Maybe if I pinch myself, maybe I'll wake-up.' Lily pinched herself but to no avail.

James was near the lake trying to ward off 3 Death Eaters at a time. He was having a hard time too. Lily felt startled as she watched a 4th Death Eater stealthy sneak up behind James. Lily rushed forward to help him dodging another Death Eater but the 4th Death Eater had already raised his wand. "Avad-" "NO!" Lily screamed and effectively shot a curse over. She couldn't lose him or any of her friends to these murderers. She wouldn't be able to turn him blue with fuchsia stripes, or idly watch him angrily ruffle up his hair during charms class, or feel him watch her eat in the Great Hall. Or look into his eyes.

Lily felt relief rush over as the Death Eater collapsed from her Stunning spell. The feeling came a moment too soon as a darkness once again slid into her mind. The last thing she saw was James trying to rush over to help her.

One word was breathed into her mind. "Finally"

When Lily could see again she realized with a jolt that Voldemort was standing in front of her. Vaguely Lily realized that James was held back with some Death Eaters. He was putting up with a good fight too.

"LILY!" Jas turned, realized what was happening and sprinted madly towards Lily. But it was too late. Voldemort smiled.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

…

…

A/N: Next chapter I'll clear up some things about Jas. She's a wonder to us all, isn't she? I'll get to it hopefully soon. Cliffhanger, so sorry

Happy Day

singer


End file.
